the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia (prisoner)
Nadia is a former Animalian dissident and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Central European red fox who alongside Alya is one of the two recognizable members of the A.M.S and is arguably the most provoking and alluring too. It is said she also dresses like Barb wire as she wears a black leather corset, long black leather gloves, standard colored tights, high heels and a collar. Though the secondary language spoken by members of the A.M.S is Russian and other Slavic accents Nadia does speak these languages as well as English as does everyone else regardless of organization she also speaks German. Personality Nadia may be a guard at the prison but she is often thought of by Tatyana as a mercenary and an unpaid bounty hunter however she says that she doesn't care about money and does what she does because she loves the adventure which also comes from the fact she is very active in action almost on the same level as Alya. Most of the older Junta girls primarily Natalya and Mirjana say that she is also just like any normal fox as she is very sly and cunning but she is also very alert, she is also often called a weapon's scavenger, which is also the name given to the agents in the A.P.F, to allies and among the A.M.S but by enemies she is simply called a scavenger which is totally untrue because she appears as immaculate as virtually anyone else regardless of friend or foe. To war she says that it is everyone for them-self which is also her statement on weaponry as it is also the statement of others in the A.M.S's allies, her enemies often call her a psychopath because like the Estonian vixen Maarja one of the characteristics of Nadia is that she doesn't relax and though she is a guard she is very commonly thought of as a bounty hunter as well as a very skilled assassin which leads to her spending a lot of time in solitary confinement mostly with Tanya each time. But whilst Tanya is either released or broken out of prison Nadia breaks herself out of prison showing a great fun loving streak saying "I don't want to be in prison. I want the street life" and unlike Tanya she is very disrespectful and passive on trial. Role During her time in the A.M.S Nadia arguably spends more time behind bars than she does out of solitary confinement until the last years of the Junta and the last days of the A.M.S because in one street battle Nadia and the rest of the A.M.S are arrested and she is sent to Bronzeley for the rest of the Junta's time. At the end of the dictatorship Nadia and the rest of the A.M.S are released from prison by the A.P.F and are also among those who are rehabilitated by Hunter. After a rehabilitation the A.M.S are also rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for their fight against the Junta. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes